1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical components and, in particular, to passive electrical components which include more than one type of integral reactive element.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Manufacturers of electrical and electronic components and circuitry are generally involved in a continual effort to reduce the size and manufacturing costs of the components and circuitry for purposes of improving volumetric and cost efficiencies. This is true for discrete components as well as for integrated circuitry.